


Ink and Flour

by breadedwasabi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO - Freeform, Fluff, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, baker!jongin, fairy!jongin, i hope the prompter likes it, tattoo artist!ksoo, vamp!ksoo, what else should i say
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadedwasabi/pseuds/breadedwasabi
Summary: The store right in front of Kyungsoo's tattoo parlor has been vacant for a while until he saw a truck stop in front of it with a pink-haired boy unpacking his boxes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the admins who were so patient, thank you to the prompter that sent this in I hope I didn't disappoint, and thank you, precious reader for taking your time to click on this. Without further adieu, here is prompt L123

Street lights, a soft, constant buzzing, rubbery gloves, and the faint scent of antiseptic. It was the typical setup that Kyungsoo deals with, and he liked the routine. He loved his work and currently, he's working on his client's wrist, drawing in the purple stencil with black swirls and soft strokes. The lines hummed with magic, whirring into life as the runes seeped into the owner's skin. He wiped the excess ink off before going in again with his trusted machine.

Tonight was a special case; an anti-glamour. It was his favorite and he had clients left and right flinging at him for their own. He was picky when it came to this certain spell, not only did the design require intricate craftsmanship, but he also had to weed out the potential clients. Kyungsoo was more likely to reject job offers from clients who are in their mid-twenties who just had their heart broken, compared to a fifty-something person who just lost their loved one through a sickness or from old age. It's usually the latter category of clients that really don't want anything to do with love anymore, because they have already experienced everything that needed to be experienced and are not willing to do it all over again.

Tonight is one of those rare nights that he accepted a job order on anti-glamour.

The old lady shared her story, tan line on her left finger backing up her story. He rang her up and decided to give her a discount. A five-inch design on the wrist was usually an easy job--if he were working on a human. But she was a sorceress too and this anti-glamour ink had lizard's saliva in it; and the nasty ingredient had to settle on the skin first before adding another layer to it.

She sat up straight and inspected the piece on her wrist, amused at the new pattern that fluttered over her skin. She thanked the young lad while he wiped it down with another layer of disinfectant before wrapping a non-stick plastic around the area loosely.

"Remember, don't remove it until after three hours has passed, okay? Give it time to heal." The last line must have struck a nerve in the old woman because she suddenly stiffened while she reached inside purse for her wallet. "Everything, okay?"

"Yes," she nodded solemnly then handed in a partial of their payment that they agreed upon, "time to heal."

He smiled softly, fangs almost peeking out from his thick lips, "Right." He nodded once, taking the payment and pushed the button that will eject the case where the money was held, "Have a nice night, madam."

She nodded again, a fond smile displayed on her lips. The soft tinkling of the chimes followed her way out, leaving Kyungsoo alone in his tattoo shop once again.

He sighed softly and sat on the chair behind the cashier, placing the cash in the previously-opened drawer before leaning back on the chair. He looked out the big window of his shop and across the street, looking at the similar (yet empty) shop in front of him. His view was, of course, obscured by the backwards lettering of "tattoos and runes". The shop in front of him was vacant for almost three weeks now, he recalled. He sighed again then looked at the digital clock on the counter.

01:09, it said in bright red. Kyungsoo stood up, stretched his arms up and called it a night. He locked the front door with a flick of his wrist then headed to the back which lead to a staircase that trailed up to his apartment. How convenient, he first thought as he set up shop, to have his home located right above where he worked.

STORE HOURS: 11:00AM-01:00AM

\---

Kyungsoo was not going to up until two or three in the afternoon, trusting his other tattoo artists and staff well enough to take care of his shop while he slept. But for some reason, today, he was up and awake. The sun's rays were trying their hardest to peek into Kyungsoo's thick and black curtains. He sat up on his bed, dark sheets still pristine as if he never slept in them. He got off the bed and was surprised to feel his feet dragging him towards the window, a very unlikely reaction for a vampire at nine in the morning.

He peeked out of the window and looked outside, at nothing in particular. The small sun tattoo sizzled and hissed in discomfort on his nape at the sunlight. Still, he kept looking. He saw dogs being walked, athletic teens on their late morning walk, businessmen rushing with cups of coffee on one hand and a briefcase in the other. He didn't know what he was looking, or waiting for. He just has this.

Feeling.

The day went on as usual and today it was a slew of fresh graduates asking for tiny tattoos on wrists and on the inside of fingers, and on their ankles. It was a good season for his business to thrive.

One by one, his employees left the store as the sun went down. By seven in the evening, he was the only one left in the parlor. The orange haze of the street lamps flickered through the dusty streets and his store was swept under the rug again, with people opting for shots and one night stands this time of night, instead of the buzz that tattoo needles can provide. But then again, sometimes shots lead to needles, and Kyungsoo will be here until one for bad decisions like that.

Kyungsoo hummed, staring at the inventory list in front of him, ticking and double checking the items listed on the sheet of paper rested over a clipboard that has seen way too many inventory counts. He was about to check the boxes on the shelves when he heard familiar tinkling of chimes behind him.

The three vertical dots on Kyungsoo's prominent wrist tendon tingled, warning him of possible incoming danger. "Yes?" He started, seeing the array of tattoos running from the other's neck down to his forearm. "Do you need a retouch? Or a new tattoo?"

"Need a repellent," he grunted. Kyungsoo nodded at this, getting the hint immediately.

"What kind of creatures are bothering you?"

"Those pesky little gnomes keep messing up my yard," he called out, slamming his fist down on the counter, successfully making the digital clock jump and settle back down crooked. "I need a strong rune to repel them away," he huffed, moving to sit to a vacant armchair. He plopped his arm on the rest and flexed the back of his hand. It was clear of any ink and Kyungsoo nodded.

Repellents are easy, a few lines of Latin in quick strokes, a drop of snake's poison, and a sample of the thing you want to keep away from you. In this case, Kyungsoo is glad he still had a couple pinches of gnome's beard in his inventory. The man, rightfully furious, seems like he has aged over the gnome incident despite looking just a tad over thirty.

Kyungsoo slipped his black latex gloves on, mixed his ink with the ingredients he gathered, and adjusted his glasses. Once the machine hummed to life, the guy began to calm down, as if it were a sort of nursery rhyme he was used to. Subsequently, the dots on Kyungsoo's wrist calmed down. The two made small talk, Kyungsoo hell bent on calming the guy down lest he have a shop full of broken equipment and shattered glass.

After a couple of minutes, he was done and was already wiping off the excess ink when he managed to catch a glimpse of the truck parked outside the vacant shop right across his. His client paid his dues in full then went his merry way, much to his content.

He was more curious about the boxes that are being unpacked right in front of his favorite vacant shop. There were a lot of boxes, almost thirteen of them. He saw a man step from inside the shop and signed a clipboard that was handed to him.

The neighbor was all pink-hair, white polo shirt with fitted black slacks, and lips that looked like they can resuscitate the dead. Kyungsoo felt his undead heart falter and skip a hypothetical beat. The pink-haired man waved at the crew that dropped off his boxes before they drove away. Kyungsoo saw that the guy picked up the boxes one by one and carried them inside.

When the last box was about to be carried inside, the pink-haired man saw Kyungsoo gawking and staring at him through the window. Naturally, the new neighbor waved and smiled at Kyungsoo, glad for the company that he brought. Kyungsoo slowly bent his knees and slowly slid himself away from the gaping window after he waved subtly back at the stranger whom he is head over heels for.

But no. Kyungsoo is too old for something ridiculous like, a crush.

This is just his misguided lonesome self finding comfort in a new face.

That's it.

The digital clock blared an 23:06 sign and he decided to pack up early. In his haste to get out of the light, he turned off the lights. While they were off, he unplugged everything that needed to be unplugged then locked the door's locks. He stumbled around slightly before his owl eyes tattoo on the back of his right hand kicked into gear--he really needs to get it retouched.

The pink-haired guy, Jongin, saw everything that happened after his small wave. The short black-haired boy with glasses waved at him then went on and fumbled around the dark. Jongin chuckled at the sight.

"Cute," he muttered, slowly unwrapping and taking out the various bowls and measuring cups from one of the boxes. If he dug further, it also included a couple of displays and tent form name cards where the name of the pastries will go on. The counted and checked the items for any dents or marks then neatly folded up the box. One down, a lot more to go, he huffed.

\--

It was one in the afternoon and Kyungsoo cannot get any more sleep. The dark circles under his eyes were giving his sleeplessness away but he does not care. He was in front of his charmed mirror, because of course, mirrors do not show a vampire's reflection. He ran his fingers over his newly shaven head. He bit his lower lip in worry while turning his head side to side. His hair was scattered all around his feet, on the cold tiled floor, and he inhaled deeply.

He was wearing a black tank top, and his tattoos were all thanking him for the air. The sun on his nape hummed softly, with the rays merrily buzzing under his skin. The latin on the front of his neck almost looked like it glimmered, like it was proud for the additional exposure. Kyungsoo sighed to himself and shook his head. It was the second time he has ever shaven his head clean, and just like the first time, he immediately regrets this brash decision.

But he needed to do this. He felt unkempt and uneasy since last night. The most beautiful being (oh, he's pretty certain he's not human) just moved into the vacant space next door and he wanted to look decent. Kyungsoo sighed again, shutting the razor off by its button then unplugging it. He swept his hair up a few minutes afterwards then took a shower.

A quick glance at the wall clock and he saw that the entire ordeal took him two hours. What was he so nervous for? Probably the boy next door.

He can't wait for the moon to rise so he can go down the shop and freely gawk at the up and coming baker from the other side of the street.

\--

After spending the entire day buying ingredients, Jongin was glad to be home. His home happened to be located right above his new bakery. It was an impulsive decision, really, to buy a bakery, but he really wanted to get out of the country and move to the city. The bakery cost him a whole year worth of savings from his numerous jobs in the countryside that ranged from combing Pegasuses, looking after fish folks' eggs from swamp creatures, and grooming a particularly cranky griffin every other week. It wasn't easy tasks (although he does miss the little fishlings, they've started to swim in the deep end right before he left) but this was where his heart was.

Baking has been his entire life. Ever since his mother crafted a brick oven when he was just six years old, and showed him what different combinations of eggs, flour, and sugar could make, he fell deeply in love with the art. He was just eight when he managed to create a seven-layer cake for the swamp people that got married just next door. They wanted a particularly, earthy flavor but Jongin made it work.

He was finished placing the ingredients into their respective places and finished logging them into the inventory when he decided to give the little place a small push of life.

Taking out a small jar that contained seeds from his luggage, he placed two into two small jars then placed them on either sides of the large window that looked into his shop. He chanted a spell under his breath and watched enormous vines escape from the said jars, covering the big window's entirety before going completely invisible. It will keep the store humble while he worked his magic inside. On the outside, humans will see an empty store with closed lights but inside, Jongin was hard at work and literally working his magic.

Fairy dust is essential. Despite popular beliefs, fairy dust does not rub off a fairy's body but rather, it comes from within. Literally. Fairies need to cough up the dust. So when one fairy is having a particularly rough time with the flu, other fairies are usually beside them to gather the dust (and to help of course).

Fake coughing usually works too, though, but it was very annoying.

This time, Jongin came prepared. He took out a whole tub of fairy dust from his luggage and settled it on the counter. All his stuff, and decorations were prepared in the middle of the room and he has the way he wants the place to be decorated in burned on the back of his eyelids. He opened up the tub and took a fistful of the dust then poured it over the box. In an instant the box lit up and the items started moving on their own, placing themselves on shelves and setting themselves on display. All Jongin had to do was watch the magic happen. Although the fairy dust was essential, he still believes in elbow grease. He still wants to make the bread, cakes, muffins, and pies all from scratch. The fairy dust is for non-food related things.

On the other side of the street, a certain vampire has his chin on his palm that was propped up on the counter as he looked over at the occupied space across his tattoo parlor. The owl eyes on the back of his right hand crooned and shimmered. He can see right through the vines. He saw the silver flashes of trays flying around and settling themselves while the pink-haired boy just stood behind the counter, watching with focused eyes, concentrating on how the room should look.

Kyungsoo knew well enough that his new neighbor was not human. The moment he laid eyes on him, he knew.

Jongin felt eyes staring straight into his bakery; he liked putting on a show anyway. He took a sip of his tea, hand shining from being dipped in the fairy dust then slowly looked up through lidded eyes while he sipped the soft liquid of mint. He tried his best to look and remain chic when he saw the now-bald (but surprisingly still good looking) guy just spontaneously act like he was shot and fell backwards once they made eye contact.

Jongin's instincts were right. The guy on the other side of the street wasn't human. He could sense it well enough that his fairy dust shivered in its jar.

The pink-haired fairy continued on with his task of fixing up his quaint little bakery.

\--

Jongin started his day right before the first rooster crowed. The sky was still dark but a small sliver of sunlight is slowly creeping up the horizon while he turned his sign to OPEN, vines that wrapped the windows now gone and was replaced by ambient decorations.

Bread was the easiest of the bunch. He already prepared some the night before and he was just reheating them along with fresh ones. The buttered goodness of his other products were like a drug to him, seeping into his veins and crawling under his skin. He can definitely see himself doing this for a long time.

Customers came and went over the course of the day, some buying a paper bag full of goodies, while others only bought one to get a taste. Some didn't buy anything at all but that was okay, at least they know where Jongin's bakery was, right? While he handled the counter and looked over the store (with some help from his literal wallflowers which chimed when a passerby seemed too suspicious with the pastries), he kept looking at the tattoo parlor right in front of him. He saw workers, some men with long hair, some female with long hair, men with short hair, female with short hair, but no one with bald hair. 'Could he be playing hard to get?' he thought to himself while he took out a new batch of blueberry muffins. The aromatic scent wafting from the oven and into the room, settling itself onto the shelves and against the walls.

While Jongin was on his trip to get to the city, he had an unsettling feeling resting at the pit of his stomach. It started the moment he ventured from the confines of the countryside, he was nervous, yes, but he felt excited. The excitement came from something else other than opening his own bakery.

His nerves were settled the moment he waved at a black-haired boy right across his bakery.

\--

Kyungsoo was not getting any sleep. He wasn't being disturbed from external forces, but he was internally bothered. He kept physically refraining himself from getting up and looking past his window. He was a vampire for underworld's sake! Virgins and flock alike feared his kind. His only weakness was sunlight!

But the boy with pink hair's bright, bright smile could almost match the sun's power.

Kyungsoo was already dressed up, ripped jeans and a loose black shirt, while he was seated at the edge of the bed and fiddling his fingers. He was waiting for 7 o'clock to strike, the time where he has to take over his crew's work and look over his shop all by himself. He actually cannot wait to stand by the counter and look across the street and into the bakery.

\--

If the vampire was wearing his ancestor's typical cape with the pointed collars, it would be drooping. The bakery was closed from 6pm onwards, an hour earlier, much to his dismay. He sulked his way to his position by the counter and started pushing the buttons lazily, not really having an objective in mind. He was pouting, plump lips jutted out in disappointment.

It was going to be a long six hours until closing time.

He didn't know how much time has passed but when he heard his wind chimes announce a person entering his shop, he didn't even look up. He heard the footsteps, smelled a faint smell of mint and if he listened carefully, he thinks he can hear the soft hum of glitter.

"Hi, I would like a tattoo?" An uncertain voice echoed through the room.

Kyungsoo was drawing out some more stencils to be added to the shop's book of tattoo designs, and he didn't look up as he answered, "Where?"

"You pick?"

With that flirty reply, the vampire looked up. He was predominantly showcasing his stoic expression but the moment his eyes landed on a perfectly chiseled and tan jawline, the brightest brown eyes, and vibrant pink hair, he had to take a step back.

And when he took a step back, he actually hit the wall, making the last sliver of air he was keeping in his lungs escape unwillingly.

"Are you okay, oh goodness," the other was scrambling over the counter, unsure of what to do. Kyungsoo nodded and cleared his throat.

"Yeah, uh," he stood straight, inhaling to recover the oxygen that he lost. "I'm fine, thank you, um..."

A few seconds passed after Kyungsoo trailed off. He was looking at the beauty in front of him, twinkling eyes, marvelous tanned skin, thick lips. It took the other smirking while leaning closer to Kyungsoo before the tattoo artist could snap out of it.

"So, my tattoo?"

"Your tattoo," he nodded as if he were dull, "I will pick."

The pink-haired boy nodded, smile never leaving his face. "Something related to baking?"

"Baking."

"Because I own the bakeshop on the other side of the road."

"Bakeshop."

"You're pretty cute when you're repeating the keywords to everything that I'm saying."

"Cute-" Kyungsoo shook his head and cleared his throat. He proceeded to flip the pages through the design book on the counter. "So, baking." He bit his lower lip then realized halfway thru the book that he doesn't have any stencils about baking. He slammed the book close then looked up at the other. "Um," he started, but was cut off immediately.

"It's Jongin."

"Jongin," the smaller nodded, "Jongin, well. How about," he glanced at the bakery on the other side of the street then back at his client. "A whisk?"

"Where should I have it, um.."

He was doing the same strategy. Clever boy. "Kyungsoo."

"Where do you suggest we should put that whisk, Kyungsoo?"

He inhaled deeply, "Perhaps, on your forearm? Do you think that would be okay? Jongin?"

"Kyungsoo," he echoed, "That would be nice."

"Okay," the artist nodded. "Well, if you would just, sit on one of the chairs and rest your, um, your arm on the rest, I'll be there in a few."

Jongin immediately obliged and walked over to the vacant chair. He settled himself on the leather comfortably then looked at the smaller male rummaging through the different items and inks.

"Do you want a spell to go with it? Your tattoo?"

"Not really? You pick, again."

Kyungsoo nodded, running through the different ingredients and what they did. When he was settled on what he will use, he took out a little vial that had "powdered jaguar claws" labelled on it. He started preparing the ink and mixed the powder in it to let it incorporate first. He then drew a quick four inch stencil of a whisk. He sat in front of his client after showing him the stencil.

"Looks good," Jongin hummed. The other then proceeded to stick the paper onto the other's skin. "Looks better."

"Looks beautiful," Kyungsoo breathed as he wore his black latex gloves. He then revved up the machine. "This has a special powder by the way. It will make you go a bit faster in the morning."

"Got it," Jongin nodded, smiling.

The lines were sleek and thin thanks to the wires. But the handle was just an outline and it wasn't going to be filled in so the tattoo was done in less than fifteen minutes with the wrapping and disinfecting time included.

"Pretty cool," Jongin nodded. "How much do I owe you?"

"Well, maybe? Bread?"

"Bread?"

"Bakery."

"You want bread?"

"Or, a date?"

"That sounds better."

"A date," the smaller nodded, smiling widely, baring his fangs in the process.

"Oh, a vampire," Jongin nodded when the realization hit him. "No wonder."

Kyungsoo just nodded, a bit too shy as if his deepest secrets were laid out in the public because of this gorgeous boy in front of him.

Jongin stood up from his chair, holding onto his bandaged up tattoo with his free hand. "Date tomorrow, okay? I'll be the one with the bread."

"Won't miss it," Kyungsoo giggled, hiding his laughter behind the back of his hand.


	2. A Hum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin learns and feels something new.

_"How much do I owe you?"_ Jongin's voice kept ringing in Kyungsoo's head.

_"Well, maybe? Bread?"_ Kyungsoo winced at the dumb reply.

_"Bread?"_

_"Bakery."_ Why did Kyungsoo's brain think of such stupid words to reply. He sounded like a caveman.

_"You want bread?"_

_"Or, a date?"_

_"That sounds better."_

The way Jongin's very, _very_ plump lips just curled up at the last sentence just rings a loud gong through Kyungsoo's brain, and spine, and stomach, and his undead heart. The sheets ruffled as Kyungsoo shifted for the tenth time for the past five minutes. His pale cheeks were slowly filling with color and he was not sure why nor how; he doesn't even have blood to begin with. His runes started humming, suddenly coming to life because Kyungsoo's body was in fight or flight mode at two in the morning. At this point, he is most likely going to be chugging down a sleeping pill to aid him in his sleeplessness.

\--

Jongin was not faring any better.

Since he got back from the tattoo parlor and had his arm inked out of a whim (but it was really just an excuse to let Kyungsoo touch him), he has been restless. With two batches of muffins and a whole tray of brownies on his kitchen counter along with a pie inside the oven, he was still restless. This was the most he has baked since he realized what various combinations of flour and eggs can do. He can't help it, though. He can't stop thinking about the way that Kyungsoo stumbled over his words in the most endearing way.

His arm started stinging even more. The sting started happening when he rushed into the bakery to whip up a batch of goodies.

The timer dinged and he turned off the gas right after turning off the stove. He pulled the pie out from the oven then settled it aside. He was planning on making bread next but his arm was making him feel worried. He looked at his newly inked arm that was wrapped in plastic and winced at the sting. Jongin could feel how the outline was buzzing and he felt so uncomfortable.

Against his entire being saying no, he stepped outside.

\--

Kyungsoo jolted awake (not that he was asleep or anything near it) at the sound of knocks on his tattoo parlor's door. He was about to let his fangs out and poke his head out to snarl at the intruder when he caught a whiff of the heavenly smell of baked dough. He instead picked himself up and moved to his window to look out, causing him to think that this was a crude reenactment of Shakespeare's widely-parodied Romeo and Juliet scene.

"Jongin?" He called out. "Something the matter?"

"Yeah," Jongin weakly called out, craning his neck so he could look at the vampire that was at a rather high angle. "I think something's wrong? With, my tattoo?"

Kyungsoo blinked repeatedly then swiftly pulled away from the window. He swooped down to put on a pair of pajamas so he wouldn't be in just his boxers when he faces Jongin for the second time. He grabbed his eyeglasses then sprinted downstairs to his shop. Kyungsoo quickly unlocked the door then let the pink-haired fairy in. He furrowed his brows in worry as he switched on half the lights of the shop.

"What happened?" Asked the artist as he gently ushered Jongin to the chair he sat on earlier. "Did you bump it? Apply extra force or pressure into it?"

"No, well, I don't think so," he nodded slowly, watching Kyungsoo unwrap the clear bandage after snapping on a fresh pair of black latex gloves.

"Does it hurt a whole bunch?" Kyungsoo was now examining the arm in question and there seems to be no disruption in the healing process (for the last couple of hours) nor does it look like the ink got into the system too deep. And Kyungsoo knows that he certainly sterilized the equipment before using them.

"It doesn't really hurt, it's just," Jongin shifted on his seat, suddenly hyper-aware that Kyungsoo is within a foot away from him. "It's uncomfortable. Like, it's warm suddenly, and it's stinging."

Kyungsoo looked up at Jongin, eyes meeting the fairy's deep brown ones. "Stinging, huh?"

The fairy nodded, pouting like a child. If he were a dog, his ears would be drooping down the sides of his head.

"Stinging but it doesn't hurt?" Jongin nodded again, to which Kyungsoo chuckled. He pulled out a drawer and started unrolling fresh plastic for Jongin's arm. "That's called a Hum, and it usually happens when you feel like you're in danger."

"But I was baking all night," he retorted.

"It could also happen in a fight-or-flight situation, or when you're overly anxious or excited about something. Sometimes, tattoos hum to let you know and feel aware."

Jongin nodded, letting the information sink in. He wasn't in any danger, no, but he was definitely excited about the proposed date-- There it is again- Oh.

Kyungsoo knew what Jongin was thinking. He finished wrapping up the younger's arm and discarded the gloves he was wearing. "If it makes you feel any better, I've been feeling my tattoos hum since earlier too."

The baker let out an exaggerated breath, "Oh good, I thought I was the only one worrying about the date."

"Certainly not." Kyungsoo grinned, his tattoos coming to life and humming along.


End file.
